A Changed Past
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Wyatt and Chris try to go and review the past, but in up in an alternate universe where Piper and Leo were never together. New Chapter up so please review
1. Chapter 1 and 2

This is my second story that I am starting. This idea just popped into my head so I decided to start this. If you like it please review. I accept all comments the good, the bad and the ugly

Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed but I wish I did because I would know Brian Krause personally

Summary- When a spell sends Wyatt and Chris to a past where Piper chose Dan over Leo, they try there best to make Leo and Piper fall in love again.

The Attic-Year 2021

Wyatt: Come on Chris, this would be so much fun. We can see what ever body was like when they were younger

Chris: We know what they were like, they tell us stories all the time.

Wyatt: But what is in a story, wouldn't it be better to go back and see how they vanquished the source and all those other demons

Chris: Wyatt I told you that I will no longer play apart un your time travel schemes.

Wyatt: But that is what we are supposed to do Lil bro, we are supposed to experiment.

Chris: Last time we decided to experiment, we ended up back during the Civil War and I almost got shot.

Wyatt: But you didn't because I saved you and we are much safer if we go together. Come on it will be fun we get to see mom and the sisters kick ass.

Chris: And we won't get involved with anything

Wyatt: No we are just going back to watch, it would be like watching a movie. So you coming.

Chris: I guess so but if we get caught, I will give you all the blame

Wyatt: When have we ever got caught.

Chris: The time we went skiing in the Alps, or when we went to Africa, or the time that we went to China.

Wyatt: Okay, I see your point but this spell is full proof, so come on lets go.

We use this spell in and this rhyme to take us to a place in time, so we can look outside in and take us back to what has been

Chris: You call that a spell

The triqutrea opens up on the wall and the brothers go through the wall and land in the attic again.

Attic-2001

Chris: I thought you said that we were just going to watch why are we standing in the attic

Wyatt: We could just be watching, nobody has seen us.

Chris: Yet

Piper and the sisters come running upstairs to see what the noise was about

Piper: What the hell was that noise

Phoebe: Is it a demon, (sees Wyatt and Chris) who are you

Paige: Maybe they are demons but I hope not because they are hot.

Wyatt: Aunt Paige that is disgusting

Piper: Aunt Paige , who are you too and where did you come from

Chris: We came from the year 2021 and we were just supposed to see you in action, you know the old days.

Wyatt: Yea you know the Charmed sisters kicking ass

Piper: Watch your mouth mister before I rinse it out with soap.

Chris: I told you not to talk like that around mom

Phoebe: Did he just call you mom

Piper: I don't believe it, I….I …..

Piper is so over whelmed with shock that she faints to the floor and the brothers look at each other

Wyatt: Maybe you shouldn't have said anything

Chris: Well it was your stupid idea to come to the past and watch everybody. In fact you said that we wouldn't be seen, it would be like a movie.

Wyatt: How was I supposed to know that my spell was going to backfire.

Chris: Because your spells always backfire stupid

Wyatt: Well if I am stupid, then you are an idiot because you came along for the ride.

Paige: Hey in case you haven't noticed your mother is passed out or the floor, could you help us get her down stairs.

Wyatt picks up Piper and heads downstairs to the living room.

Chapter 2

Piper: So let me get this straight, you are from the future, the year 2021 and you came back to watch us in action.

Phoebe: I don't know about you but I am flattered.

Piper: Phoebe

Phoebe: What I'm just saying

Phone rings and Piper goes to answer it

Piper: Oh hey sweetie……Well we ran into trouble……okay can we have dinner later……I love you too…….Bye Dan.

Wyatt and Chris look at each other: Who is Dan

Paige: Oh that is our next door neighbor and Piper's fiancee

Wyatt: Wait what about Dad

Phoebe: Isn't Dan your future father

Chris: No my dad's name is Leo, Leo Wyatt

Piper: What (and for the second time that day Piper fainted)

Piper awakes in panic looking at both Wyatt and Chris

Piper: Maybe you should tell us your names starting with you (points at Wyatt)

Wyatt: Well my dear mother my name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt because that is Leo's last name, Matthew for Aunt Paige, and Halliwell because I couldn't be named after a dead guy

Chris: Actually dad said good magic respects it and evil fears it

Paige: Well how about your name

Chris: My name is Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell. Christopher was dad's father name and Victor after your dad.

Piper: So are you telling me that I am married to Leo our ex-white lighter .

Wyatt: Ex what do you mean ex, dad has always been your white lighter until he became mortal just to stay with his family.

Chris: Future Consequences. You are saying to much

Wyatt: Does it matter , mom is not even with dad. This is bad. What year is this.

Phoebe: 2001, why

Chris: Why because mom and dad are supposed to married in this year. Oh my god Wy you messed up the spell so bad, we may not even get to exist.

Wyatt: Oh my God Chris this is bad, this is real bad.

Chris: Maybe if we can write another spell it will get us back to our correct time where things actually make since.

Phoebe: Maybe we should call Leo, I mean he could help us

Wyatt: Cool we get to see dad when he was younger

Piper: And what am I supposed to say. Hey Leo, the man that I choose over you was not the right choice for me and our kids from a different future time line are you to see what you look like.

Paige: Why not. Leo, Leo I know you hear me

Leo orbs in

Leo: Paige I told you I am not your white lighter any more so could you please call Carl

Paige: This is not about you, this is about them

Leo turns to see Wyatt and Chris standing beside Piper

Leo: And who are they, are they innocents

Wyatt: Do we look like innocents

Chris: Come on Dad you don't recognize your own kids

Leo: Kids, I don't have any children

Wyatt: Well you were supposed to have us with Piper but she is with Dan.

Phoebe: Don't you mean mom, you called Leo Dad

Chris: That is because thanks to her, we may not even exist anymore and we have to fix this.

Everybody was so busy arguing that they didn't noticed that Leo has previously fainted and for the third time that day somebody passed out from shocking news.

Thanks for reading, please review


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Manor-2001

Piper: "Leo, Leo wake up. I know that his is a shock to you but I need your help to fix this."

Leo: (still looking disoriented; looks at Wyatt and Chris) "What year did you two come from"

Wyatt: "Well, we come from the year 2021. I am 18 and my brother here is 16"

Chris: "But I will be 17 in a couple of months" (giving Wyatt the evil eye)

Leo: "I still don't get why you are here, I mean is there a danger in the future that we should know about", asked Leo

Paige: "No, they wanted to watch us and see how we vanquished evil in the good old days"

Wyatt: "But like Chris said, we just wanted to see your past and it would be like watching a movie. I didn't think that we would screw up the time line."

Leo: "Why would you do that, you know that a spell like that would be" but before Leo could finish Chris finished by saying

Chris: "Personal Gain."

Leo: "How did you know that I was going to say that" asked Leo.

Chris: "Because we are your children, who else but us would know that"

Leo smiled at the boys and began to look Chris in his eyes. "_He has my eyes_" Leo thought to himself. _"But there is no way that they belong to me and Piper, we haven't been together since she choose Dan". _Leo was so lost in thought he didn't realize that they were calling his name.

Paige: "Leo, snapped Paige, would you like to know their names"

Leo: Yea sure so what are your names, Leo asked with curiosity".

Wyatt: Well my name is Wyatt and his name is Chris.

Leo: (looked at them with shock) Wyatt is my last name and Chris was my father's name, But how did you know

Chris: (who began to get annoyed snapped.) "Because we are your children from the future of a different timeline that you had with Piper okay dad".

Leo not knowing what to say just nodded his head in agreement. Piper who finally got up the nerve to talk looked at both boys,

Piper: How do you know that you are not a demon, I mean this could be some kind of sick joke

Phoebe: Well why don't we ask you a few questions and see if you get them right"

Piper: That is a good idea Phoebe, what is my power.

Chris: Your power is freeze time and you can also blow things up, Phoebe has the power of premonitions and levitation, and Paige has the ability to telekinetic orb and she can also sense and sooner or later heal. (Chris said with a smile.)

Phoebe: Okay Piper that was too easy try something else, every demon knows what our powers are.

Piper: What is the name of my club.

Wyatt: (looked at her and rolled his eyes) Too easy, your club name is P3 for Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but since Aunt Prue died Paige has taken her spot. But a club is not your first choice because you really wanted a restaurant. But at that time you thought a club would be easier to handle." "Who do you think taught Chris how to cook"

Chris: Well if I do say so myself I am pretty damn good in the kitchen.

Leo: Hey, don't talk like that in front of the ladies.

Chris: Sorry Dad, even in a different time you still lay down the law.

Paige: Well, I think that they passed the test. What do we do now

Phoebe: Well it is time to get them home to their own future, I think that we have a better shot it we say a power of three spell.

Piper: Yes that may be the best shot we have (looked over at Leo) what are we going to do."(Wyatt then looked at Leo and Piper)

Wyatt: Well Piper we can leave the spell to you guys and then maybe Dad can orb us to his favorite spot to think, the bridge."

Leo: How did you know that.

Chris: Because in the future you have been taking us there since we were little.

Leo couldn't help but smile because the bridge was indeed his favorite spot to think.

Piper: Wait a minute, (Piper stated interrupted his thoughts) I still don't see how you call him dad, but I am just plain old Piper."

Wyatt: (shrugged his shoulders) I don't know, it is easier calling him dad since he is single and you are with another man that could wind up being our father.

As soon as Wyatt spoke those words, Dan Gordon, Piper's fiancée walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dan walked into the living room and stared at the man he hated the most ever in his life. Leo. There was one point in time that Leo had almost stolen Piper from him. He sensed that Leo could come between them so he gave Piper an ultimatum get a new white-lighter or forget this relationship. Thankfully they got a new white-lighter but his fear came back when he saw Leo standing in the kitchen.

Dan: What is he doing here, Dan said angrily, I thought you said it was over"

Piper: It is over between me and Leo, we just needed his help with a problem that we were having that is all, ( Piper trying to calm Dan down.)

Dan: Isn't that why you got a new white lighter Carlton, I told you that I never wanted to see his face again"

Piper: First of all Dan, you don't tell me who I can't see, like I said this is a magical thing." Piper herself was now getting so upset that she didn't notice Dan pushing Leo against the wall.

Dan: You stay away from her you hear me, she doesn't want you so just back off (Wyatt seeing his father in trouble grabs Dan off of Leo,)

Wyatt: "Get the hell off him" (Chris seeing that his brother was about to lose his temper breaks up Dan and Wyatt.)

Dan: "Who the hell are you and why are you here."

Before Wyatt could spill his guts Chris intervened

Chris: We need the help of the Charmed Ones and Leo and we would appreciate it if you keep your hands off him.

Dan: Why do you care

Chris: Lets just say that Leo is a father figure to us and that we care about him deeply. (Piper seeing that Chris too was starting to get upset decided that it was now time to intervene.)

Piper: Look all you stop it, Dan I am trying to give these boys the help that they need and I don't have time for your jealousy issues Okay. So as of right now I need for you to leave and go home now.

Dan: But what about Leo, I am not leaving you alone with him."

Piper: Dan I do not have time for this I said go please, let us figure this out." She leaned in and gave Dan a quick kiss goodbye, while Wyatt and Chris just stood there and gagged.

Wyatt: I can't believe that you just kissed another man in front of our father, that was so disgusting.

Leo: Well we are not together and we haven't been for a while now.

Chris: What, You and mom's love is epic everyone that we come in contact with wants a love like yours." "Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige model their relationship after you guys and you are not even together."

Piper getting uneasy about the conversation started to go towards the pot and just started adding things in.

Piper: "It's like Leo said we are not together and I don't know what timeline you came from but in this one we will never be."

Chris: Well Wyatt lets go upstairs to the attic and see what our Aunt's or up to"

Wyatt: Chris stop being a worry wart, I want to go to the brigde for a while to be with Dad.

Wyatt tries to orb out but something is wrong. He realizes that he can't orb because technically he really doesn't exist in this time line. Chris seeing his brothers problems with magic gets upset.

Chris: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU BROUGHT ME TO SOME ALTERNATE REALITY WITH NO POWERS. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID."

Wyatt: Stop calling me stupid Christopher, this is not my fault you didn't have to come, idiot.

Leo: Both of you stop it, interrupted okay Wyatt you come with me to the bridge and Chris you stay here with Piper."

Chris: Why do I have to stay here with Piper and Wyatt gets to go with you"

Leo: I think that you can help thenm with the spell since obviously Wyatt is not that good (Looks and smiles at Wyatt) Because I said so now stay, Come on Wyatt lets go"

Chris: Daddy's Boy"( Leo and Wyatt orb. He then looks over at Piper and mutters under his breathe) Great I got stuck with you.

Piper: Hey Buddy I am not excited about this either


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kitchen-2001

Piper and Chris are in the kitchen. Piper is keeping her hands busy, while Chris is just staring at what she is doing.

Piper: Well if you have something to say to me than I suggest you go ahead and say it

Chris: I have nothing to say but you didn't add enough salt

Piper: How do you know what to add, this is not even a real recipe

Chris: Because I know when you cook you have to make sure that everything is balanced. Someone very special taught me that.

Piper: So I guess in this alternate time line you don't hate me, what am I the cool mom

Chris: Cool mom you are more than the cool mom. You are soccer mom, PTA mom, and even the hot mom, well that is what most of my friends say.

Piper: Than why does it seem like you hate me if I am so wonderful

Chris: I don't hate you mom, it is just weird that is all. I mean I know you and dad, I mean Leo have had yall problems but you have always made your way back to each other. To see you kiss another man is just weird that is all.

Piper watching Chris talk makes her doubt her judgment. _If he is my child, he certainly has my hair, but hose eyes they belong to Leo. I wonder if I made a mistake choosing Dan over him._

Chris: Mom, are you listening to me, Do you still love Leo

Piper: Huh, well it is complicated. I thought that when I went to the future I saw me and Leo were divorced so I thought we didn't have a chance to make it. Now seeing you boys here, it makes me doubt decision.

Chris: But you know as well as I that the future is always subject to change. Look at what happened to Aunt Prue.

Piper: I guess you are right, how did you get so smart anyways.

Chris: I had incredible parents who taught me well

Dan has just walked back to the manor to apologize to Piper but stops when he hears Chris and Piper talking. When he hears the name Leo he starts to get more upset.

Piper: So tell me how close are we, in this other timeline

Chris: Well me and you are real close, you still call me by my nickname which is peanut

Piper: No I meant with Leo, just how close are we.

Chris: You guys are the closest. Sometimes when we are eating dinner, you guys just stare at each other from across the table. You are forever kissing in front of us all the time and sometimes you forget that we can see you. Plus we cannot count all the times you guys were busy, I mean really busy. It has been quite disgusting if you ask me

Piper: So you saying that we don't fight, that we are the perfect couple

Chris: Perfect hardly, you blow dad up at least once a week for making you mad or doing something stupid. And you hate his job because it takes up half of his time. But then he makes up for by buying you flowers, or orbing you to a very romantic cabin that you two brought. It is very secluded because no one in the family knows were it is so you guys get all the privacy you want.

Piper: Wow, we must really love each other in that timeline

Chris: I don't care what timeline you are in, your love for dad can be seen by everyone.

Piper just looks at Chris and knows that he is right, no matter how hard she tried to deny it her love has always been for Leo. He was the love of her life and it took the help from a 16 year old boy to show her that. Dan upset that he heard the conversation between Chris and Piper and storms out of the house to his house

Dan's House-2001

Dan is so upset that he is literally trashing his house, There is broken glass and trash all over the floor.

Dan: I can't believe that son of bitch has came back to steal my women away. Like hell I need some help. (He goes to draw his gun and suddenly jumps when he sees a figure in the corner smiling at him)

Man: I am sorry did I frighten you. You seem a little jumpy

Dan: Who the hell are you, what do you want from me

Man: I want nothing from you, but I can do something for

Dan: What can you do for me, what are you a demon or something

Man: I am an or something. They call me Andres and I am a dark lighter. It seems that I will be able to help you with your Leo problem

Dan: How can you help, Leo is immortal meaning that he can never die.

Andres: If you know that he can never die, why were you attempting to shoot him. No you see I am the most deadly weapon against white lighters. You seem this (shows him the cross bow), this arrows are dipped in deadly poison that kills white lighters.

Dan: So you want to kill Leo, what good would that do me

Andres: Well it will get Leo away from you woman and you wouldn't have to worry

Dan: And what do you get out of this, it seems like something is in it for you

Andres: Leo is one of the best whit lighters in the field. Killing him will give me great status in the underworld and bring me great glory.

Dan: If I set this up, will you promise not hurt Piper, I want nothing to happen to her.

Andres: You have my word, nothing will happen to the Charmed Ones, my arrows only kill white lighters.

Dan: Well we have to set up a trap, and I know exactly how to do that.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Golden Gate Bridge-2001

Wyatt: I need for you to hook back up with mom, I know you still love her.

Leo: Oh course I love her, I never stopped. I have loved her from the moment that I have laid eyes on her, When she is happy, then I am happy

Wyatt: Then why aren't you fighting for her. If you really love her, you should do everything in your power to get her back

Leo: Don't you think that I have tried or that I have wanted too. But it is just too complicated to talk about

Wyatt: I have nothing but time so tell me why you have given up on Mom

Leo: Because she choose Dan over me, she said that she wanted a normal life as possible and that there was no way to make it work. And we all know that we can't make Piper do anything she doesn't want to do.

Wyatt: Then where does Dan fit in

Leo: He was scared that Piper would change her mind and come back to me so he made her get a new white lighter or he would leave her. So I gave her what she wanted and assigned her new white lighter.

Wyatt: It still doesn't matter what he does because you two are still in love

Leo: I know how I feel but how do you know how she feels. She has made it pretty clear that we are over.

Wyatt: Come on are you blind, when she called you today I saw the way she looked at you. She has love in her eyes and in her heart. If you can't see it then you really are blind.

Leo: How did you get so smart.

Wyatt: Because where I come from, my timeline, I have two incredible parents who have loved me since I was born and have gave me the life that others only dream about. And if you let it, it could happen again in this timeline too

Leo: We should get back and see if they have finished with the spell, so we can get you back home to right time.

Wyatt: Lets go.

Manor Attic-2001

Phoebe: I think that I have this spell finished we just have to make sure.

Paige: It is so weird that in an alternate timeline we have two nephews from Piper and Leo.

Phoebe: I don't know how you think that is weird, Piper and Leo belong together. Everyone knows that but she is too afraid of what might happen she has chosen the safe route.

Paige: Even though I have been here for only six months I know that they belong together. I wish she would admit it to her self. She deserve to be happy.

Phoebe: I want her to be happy too, but she has to make her own choices. When she is willing to accept that her destiny lies with Leo then she will be happier. Come on lets go

She goes to pick up the spell that she has written and she is thrown into a premonition

_Premonition _

_Chris and Wyatt are standing in the living room waiting for Phoebe and Paige to come downstairs and they see Dan come back in the house. Dan comes and apologizes to Leo then all of the sudden a dark lighter orbs in and shoots his arrow at Leo who then falls to the ground. Piper then tries to blow him up but is thrown backwards. Paige and Phoebe run down the stairs and the dark lighter tries to shoot Paige who orbs the arrow back to him and he is vanquished. Phoebe calls for Carl but he doesn't come and Leo is left to die._

_End of Premonition _

Paige: Oh my God what did you see, who got hurt

Phoebe: It is Leo, he got shot by a dark lighter arrow and died right there on the living room floor and there was no way to save him.

Paige: Did you see the dark lighter's face I mean what did he look like. (She goes over to the book and hands it to Phoebe)

Phoebe: (Flips pages in the book and stops when she lands on Andres page). Here he is. He is a special dark lighter that only goes after the best white lighters in the field. His arrows kills the white lighters faster and only a true love can heal the wound.

Paige: Well we know Leo's true love is Piper so she can help heal him

Phoebe: But in my premonition Dan was there and Piper won't say that in front of Dan. We have to find a way to stop that from happening

Suddenly they hear a crash in the living room and Leo cry out in pain.

Paige: From the sound of that we may be too late.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Manor-2021

Piper: Boys Time for dinner, I am not going to call you again, _where the hell are they. _Okay that is it I am calling your father. Leo, Leo, I need you now

Leo: What happened now, is it the boys

Piper: I have been calling them down for ever but they are not here. Can you sense them.

Leo: I'll try (tries to sense them but realizes that he can't) I can't sense them anywhere

Piper: Maybe they are in the underworld that is where they could be

Leo: No I could sense them there remember the potion that we gave them. It made sure that I would be able to tell where they were at all times.

Piper: Are they hurt or something, can you sense that

Leo: I know for a fact they are not hurt because I would feel it if they were. Calm down did you check their rooms.

Piper: No I didn't but that is a good idea.

Piper and Leo run up to Chris's room and look on his desk. They found a bunch of papers and a post-it with a message on it. Hey mom, Wyatt dragged me on another adventure again and don't know when I will be back. Love ya.

Piper: Oh my God, when they get back I am going to kill them and ground them fro life.

Leo: You can't ground the dead

Piper: Oh yeah watch me.

They head back downstairs and wait for the boys to return.

Manor Living Room-2001. 10 minutes before Phoebe's Premonition

Piper: It is getting late Leo and Wyatt should be back by now

Chris: Don't worry, I am sure Dad is keeping him safe

Wyatt and Leo orb in while Piper and Chris are talking

Chris: Well Speak of the devil, so how was the alone time

Wyatt: It was alright (he slaps Chris upside the head)

Chris: Hey (rubbing the back of his head). What did you do that for.

Wyatt: That is for calling me a daddy's boy. Thought I forgot didn't you

Piper: Well nice of you to come back, Hello Leo

Leo: We have to get these boys back to their timeline right. We wouldn't want to change the future.

Piper: Who knows maybe the future should be changed, Leo I have to tell you something

Just then Dan walks through the doors

Leo: Tell me what

Dan: Piper, good you are still here I cam back to apologize to you and Leo.

Leo: To me, why

Dan: Because I know how Piper feels about me, and I know that no matter what happens her heart is with me.

Piper: Dan now is not the time for this, I need you to leave. Leo and I have some things to discuss.

Dan: What do you have to discuss with Leo, I am the one you should be talking to.

Piper: Dan I said not, now

Just them Andres orbs in the living with his crossbow at hand. He points the arrow at Dan but Leo pushes him out the way and gets shot instead. Piper tries to blow him up but is flown into the living room table. Paige and Phoebe run down the stairs and Andres shots an arrow at Paige who orbs it back at him and he is vanquished.

Piper: Oh no, Leo, Leo wake up. Come on Paige can heal you just hold on. Paige I need you to heal Leo

Leo: It won't work, that was Andres, he only goes after lovesick white lighters. Regular healing won't work.

Phoebe: Piper he is right, I had a premonition about this happening and we looked him up in the Book of Shadows. He can't be healed unless you do it

Manor Living Room-2021

Piper and Leo are in the living waiting for the boys to arrive. Leo is sitting on the sofa, while Piper is pacing back and forth on the floor.

Leo: You keep doing that you are going to burn a hole through the floor.

Piper: Guess what Leo you are not helping much,

Leo: Would you stop pacing, the boys will be fine. So stop worrying

Piper: I can't help but worry that is a mother's job.

Leo: Well let me see if I can calm you down

He gets up to hug Piper but doubles over the floor in pain

Piper: Leo, Leo what is wrong

Leo: I don't know, I just feel like I have been shot.

Piper: I need to call Paige, Paige I need you here now


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I still do not own Charmed but I am working on it. And when I win the lottery one day and buy it, I will never forget the little people

Chapter 8

Manor Living Room-2001

Piper: What do you mean I have to heal him

Phoebe: Only his true love can help heal his pain. I know that you don't want to admit but you still love him, more than you think.

Paige: Phoebe is right only his true love can heal.

Piper: I can't love him because I love Dan.

Phoebe: We know that you love Dan, but you are not in love with him.

Paige: You are in love with Leo, you need to follow your heart or else you are going to lose him forever.

Piper: What if it is two hard, what if we can't make it work.

Phoebe: You will never know if you don't try.

Paige: It has to work, just look at Wyatt and Chris

Wyatt: You can see how well we turned out, just follow your heart.

Piper: Okay, I am sorry Dan but I have to do this. (Looking at Leo) what do I have to do.

Dan: You have got to be kidding me, You mean after everything that we've been through you still have feelings for this jackass.

Chris: Hey, don't talk about my father like that. You don't even know him

Dan: What do you mean father

Wyatt: We mean that Leo Wyatt is our Dad so back off

Paige: Dan those are Leo's kids from the future so you might wanna be careful what you say around them.

Dan: I don't give a damn about them, I just want what's mine. Piper that is it, either you come with me or I am leaving forever.

Piper: I am so sorry but I am going to stay here with the man I am in love with

Dan: Dammit Piper I mean what I say, If you stay I will not be back. And everything that we have worked for will be thrown out the door. I can't believe that you would that

Chris: She can and she will.

Wyatt: I think that she will be staying here with my father. Where she belongs.

Dan: Oh yeah, I don't think so

He goes to pull Piper away from Leo and Wyatt punches Dan in the face. He stumbles back.

Dan: Son of a bitch!

He goes to hit Wyatt back but Phoebe pulls him away before he can hit him. When she touches his arm she is then thrown into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Andres and Dan are planning away to get Leo out of the way. They go over their plan and then Andres and Dan shake hands. Then Andres orbs out and leaves Dan alone in his room smiling_

_End of Premonition _

Phoebe: Oh my god, it was you it was all you (She pulls away from Dan and looks into his eyes.) You did this you planned it all.

Piper: What are you talking about, what did he do

Phoebe: This was not some random accident, Dan set this whole thing up. He wanted Leo dead.

Manor Living Room-2021

Paige is bent over Leo and is trying to heal him but nothing is working

Piper: What is wrong why can't you heal him. What is going on

Paige: I don't know I am trying to but nothing is working. Was he hit by something.

Piper: No I mean I was scared about the boys and he was trying to comfort me. Next thing I know he was falling onto the floor. Saying he felt like he been shot

Leo: Stop worrying Piper, I will be fine.

Piper: How can I not worry when the love of my life is dying and cannot be healed.

Paige: Leo's right we can fix this, Leo just has to hold on

Leo: Piper, if I don't make it out of this ,you tell the boys that I love them and I love you very much

Piper: No Leo don't talk like that you are going to fine.

Leo: But if I don't please tell them for me

Piper: Okay, I will tell them if you promise to hold on

Leo: Okay

Leo then closes his eyes and appears to have stop breathing

Piper: Leo, Leo. Wake up please just wake up. Leo

Thank you to all those who love my story I really appreciate it. If you like it then review it, If you don't then tell me what you don't like. I probalble won't change it but everyone has the right to their own opinion. Peace Out


	8. Chapter 9

Warning- This chapter has some strong lang

Disclaimer I still own no part of Charmed but when I find that Genie bottle, it will be one of my wishes along with the death of Brad Kern(just kdding )

Chapter 9

Manor-Living Room-2001

Piper: Phoebe, what are you talking about, Dan would never do anything like that.

Phoebe: No he did it, I had a premonition, I saw him make the deal with the dark lighter

Paige: You sick bastard, I could have been killed. Leo could die.

Dan: No he promised that he would not hurt any of you, I just wanted him to kill Leo that is all

Piper: Why would you do such a malicious thing, like that. What has he ever done to you

Dan: Dammit Piper, don't act stupid. I see the way he was looking at you when I came here today. I saw that same look in your eyes too. No matter how much you deny it or try to fight it you still are in love with him.

Phoebe: And that gives you the right to make a deal with a dark lighter to have him killed.

Paige: You are just as sick and twisted as he was.

Dan: Shut the hell up, I am sick and tired of your damn sisters Piper. Ever time I turn around they are trying to turn you against me.

Phoebe: How have we tried to turn her against you

Dan: Who are you fooling, I know you hate me and you wanted Piper to choose Leo from the beginning

Paige: We only want her to follow her heart and from what we saw today we were right. She doesn't need to be with you because you don't deserve her

Dan: Shut the hell up you half breed, you are not even their real sister

Piper: She is my flesh and blood and you are just a pain in my ass right now, now get your ass out of my house. I don't love you anymore, I am in love with Leo

Dan: They did it, they managed to turn you against me and you are throwing what we have out the window.

Piper: No Dan I turned against you when you made a deal with that dark lighter that could have easily killed my flesh and blood, my sisters.

Dan: No he promised that he would not hurt your sisters or you only Leo.

Paige: And since when do you believe someone that is evil, Like Piper said you need to leave.

Wyatt: Forget about this jackass, you have to find a way to heal Dad before it is too late

Phoebe: We know but how are we going to do that, we don't even know how.

Paige: Yes we do, the book said that only true love can heal the wound and the poison.

Piper: What do I do, how do I save him

Phoebe: Just tell him how you feel, let your love for him flow through you.

Piper: goes and kneels besides Leo and holds his hand.

Piper: Leo, I need you to listen to me, okay. I am sorry that I hurt you but right now I need you to stay with me. I love you more than anything and I cannot imagine my life without you. When we first met I knew in my heart that you were my soul mate and together we would be able to overcome everything.

Dan: Piper don't do this

Piper: Stay the hell away from me. (turns back to Leo) I was scared that if I loved you would leave me, but know I realize that if I don't let my heart love you then I will lose you. So Leo I need you to come back so we can be together and have that future that you wanted for both of us.

A bright orange glow illuminates Piper's whole body and is transmitted into Leo. The bright orange glow surrounds Leo and Piper and suddenly Leo's wounds are healed

Leo: Piper what happened, how did you heal me

Chris: I'll tell you what happened, love happened.

Dan: How is this possible, you are supposed to be dead (pointing at Leo)

Paige: I guess it is true what they say, love works in mysterious ways

Dan: This was not supposed to end this way

Piper: And how was it supposed to end up, Leo and my sister dead, shoot my other sister so you can have me all to yourself.

Dan: I only wanted Leo out of our lives so I could be with you.

Piper: Well surprise you son of a bitch I don't even want to be with you.

Dan: Piper you don'tmean that

Piper:You have five seconds to get your grimy ass out of my house before I blow you into a million pieces.

Dan: Wait Piper, I love you I did this all for us, so we could finally be together without any interruptions.

Wyatt: You heard the lady, step the fuck off

Chris: Yea what my brother said, step

Dan: You don't have the right to talk to me like that

Wyatt: We can and we did

Dan: Piper, please talk to me, we can work this out. I just need one more chance. I love you so much and I can't live without you

Paige: Well guess what buddy, you are just going to have to learn

Dan: Stay the hell out of this you bitch

Phoebe: You have no right to talk to my sister like that, you better leave before we vanquish your sorry ass.

Dan: Piper please

Piper: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH

Dan: Fine I am going but I will be back

Paige: Try it and they won't know where to find your body, Dan Porch, door lock.

Dan is orb out to the front porch with the door locked behind him

Wyatt: Well this has been a very eventful day

Manor Living Room-2021

Piper: Leo, are you okay please wake up

Leo: I'm up Piper, what the hell happened.

Piper: I don't know one minute you were fine then next minute you are barely breathing

Paige: Yea I tried to heal you but I couldn't, it was like I was being blocked somehow

Piper: Do you remember what happened

Leo: Only thing I remember was you pacing the floor, and the next thing I know I am on the floor

Paige: Piper said the you said something about being shot

Leo: Well what ever it was, I am fine now,. Where are the boys are they back yet

Piper: Oh no, I was so busy worrying about you I forgot that the boys were gone. They are still so grounded when I get back

Paige: You Don't think that they had something to do with this do

Piper: No they wouldn't do something like that would they. I am gong to kill them


	9. Chapter 10

Hey this is my lastest chapter hope you enjoy it.

Discalimer- Still don't own Charmed, however I can dream can't I

Chapter 10

Manor-Living Room 2001

Phoebe: Oh Leo are you alright

Leo: Yea, thanks to you guys I am able to see another day. Well I guess I better go

Piper: Wait Leo, you can't leave yet because we need to talk

Paige: Would like some privacy

Phoebe: Duh Paige they need to talk alone, so we need to leave

Wyatt: So should we leave to

Chris: You are such a dufus, lets go to the attic

Everyone except Piper and Leo heads off to the attic

Leo: Did you mean it, what you said. Do you really love me

Piper: I meant every word. Deep down in my heart I always knew that you were the one. I was just afraid.

Leo: Then why didn't tell me sooner, we could have been together sooner

Piper: Because it was against the rules, and I couldn't take if you left me alone. So I decided to take the easy way out. Now I see that maybe it was the wrong decision. I love you Leo Wyatt

Leo: And I love you too Piper Halliwell. So what do we do now

Piper: We start over and take things slowly

Leo runs his hands through Piper's hair and pulls her closer to embrace in a kiss. They do not realize that

Phoebe and Paige are watching from the stiars.

Phoebe: Awe that is so sweet

Paige: Well it is abut time/

Piper and Leo break up their kiss and see Paige and Phoebe on the staircase

Piper: Back to the attic

Manor-Attic

Paige: Well Piper and Leo are officially together, like I said before about itme

Phoebe: I know what you mean, I am happy for them.

Wyatt: I am happy too but I still don't understand how we got here. I mean this is not even like our reality

Chris: I was just about to ask the same question

Paige: What is so different about your reality

Wyatt: Well in our reality, Piper and Leo were married before Aunt Prue died

Phoebe: Wait Prue is dead in your world, here Prue is not dead

Chris: Then where is she, if Aunt Paige is here

Paige: Right now she is on vacation, with her boyfriend John

Chris: So what are like the power of four or something

Phoebe: No we are still the power of three, we alternate sometimes. So we can still have times for normal lives

Paige: Which works out really nicely, when one of us has a date.

Wyatt: So did you all grow up together.

Paige: Yeah of course we did, what is with all these questions

Wyatt: In all reality, you came into the picture after Prue died, because the power of three needed to reconstituted.

Phoebe: Well here, we have known each other our whole lives.

Paige; But that still doesn't explain them, like how did they get here.

Chris: Yeah, That is what I would like to know.

Piper: Maybe I could help you with that

Phoebe: Piper I thought you were downstairs talking to Leo

Piper: I was, but he had to go he has other charges to attend to.

Paige: Well back to Wyatt and Chris, you know how they got here.

Wyatt: Yeah you have any idea.

Piper: Yeah I do.

Phoebe: Well then what is it.

Piper: I think they are here because I called them.


	10. Chapter 11

Lastest chapter of my story. Hope you like it

Disclaimer I DON'T OWNED CHARMED SO QUIT ASKING ME. (J/K)

Chapter 11

Wyatt: What do you mean you called us here, I mean I thought my spell brought us here.

Chris: Yea if you can call that a spell

Wyatt: The point is how is that possible

Piper: I cast a spell to see if I was making the right choice to be with Dan. Or would I be better off with Leo.

Paige: I still don't see how that brought you guys here

Phoebe: I get it. Piper and Wyatt must have cast their spells at the same time and they both got intercepted.

Chris: I get it, we wanted to see your life in the past and you wanted to see if you should be with Dan or Leo.

Wyatt: I still don't see how that brought us here

Chris: I wouldn't expect you too.

Paige: So both spells collided because technically Dan was in Piper's past and these are your kids from an alternate reality.

Piper: That is what I am thinking. I needed to know the answer and you provided them. In your world we made it work, so obviously in my world I can make it work.

Phoebe: I think this is so amazing. We rarely have visitors from the future much less an alternate universe.

Chris: Well we you are us you never know. I wish Prue was here so I could finally meet her.

Piper: Meet her she isn't in your reality.

Wyatt: No she died two years before I was born. Sometimes she gets summoned for weddings and wicannings but other then that we rarely see her.

Piper: Oh god I wonder what your Piper felt like when that happened. I mean I would be devastated.

Chris: Oh trust me she was, she hated Paige at first.

Paige: Hey

Wyatt: But she loves you now, all three of all have a girls day every Tuesday. Without children or men.

Phoebe: Same here, we are very close.

Paige: Except when we are fighting

Piper: Which is at least once a week

Paige: Give or take

Wyatt: Guys can we focus back to us

Paige: Why should we focus on you

Chris: Because we need you to write a spell to get back to our time

Wyatt: Before my mom kills us.

Paige: Well I can right a spell

Chris: I thought Phoebe was the spell master

Piper: Wow that must be some world you live in. Phoebe hates writing spells, she is the potions master.

Wyatt: Wow this world is weird.

Paige: By the way where is Leo, did he leave

Phoebe: Or is he waiting for you in the bedroom

Piper: Phoebe

Chris: That is sick and gross

Wyatt: Even beyond measures.

Phoebe: Well they are not your real parents so

Chris: That is not the point, they are still Piper and Leo and I do not want to here about their sex lives.

Piper: Whatever lets just send these two boys back home, before the other me kills him. As for Leo, he had to assist another charge but he will be coming by later so we can finish talking.

Wyatt: Hopefully we will be gone by then

Just then Leo orbs in and grabs Piper by the waist. She turns around and kisses him on the lips. While Phoebe and Paige are looking at them in envy, Wyatt and Chris are getting nauseas.

Chris: Paige, the spell please.

Piper: It isn't anything you haven't seen before.

Wyatt: Just because I have seen it doesn't mean I like it. Gross just gross.

Phoebe: Done with that spell sis.

Paige: I think so

Phoebe: Well it was nice seeing you, you made today very interesting

Paige: Yea, living as a Halliwell, you have a lot of those.

Piper: And I want to thank you for making me realize where my heart really lies

Leo: I want to thank you guys too. I hope your version of me appreciates you as much as I do now.

Chris: Wait what about Dan, I mean he is a physic. He might try to kill you guys.

Paige: Come on we are like four super witches, I think we can handle one mortal.

Phoebe: I agree with him, we should protect ourselves from him

Leo: I could dust him

Piper: What do you mean dust him

Leo: Well the Elders have this dust that they can sprinkle on people to make them forget certain events. I could probable get some and make him forget that this whole incident happened.

Piper: Then I would be able to break up with him the right way.

Wyatt: Just make sure you break up with him around. Just encase he tries something.

Paige: Well be better get you guys home. I think they will get there safer if we say the spell together.

Chris draws a triqiturea on the wall while Phoebe, Paige and Piper say the spell

Piper, Phoebe, Paige:

In this time and magic hour

We call upon the ancient power

Send these boys back to their home

To there world, where they belong

Suddenly the symbol glows and Chris and Wyatt walk through

Manor Attic-2021

Wyatt and Chris walk through the portal and appear in their attic unaware that their parents are waiting for them in the dark

Wyatt: I can't believe the day we had

Chris: Look at what time it is, (Looks over to the clock) It is two in the morning

Wyatt: But when we left it was seven in the evening

Chris: You know how time travel works

Piper: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell, where the hell have you been

Wyatt and Chris: Busted


	11. Chapter 12

This the final Chapter of this story, hope you like it

I still don't own Charmed but once I save up my money maybe one day I will

Chapter 12

Piper: You heard what I said, where the hell have you too been

Chris: Can I just say that none of this was my fault

Wyatt: Suck up

Leo: Well boys I think we derserve an answer

Wyatt: Well I tried to right a spell to let us see the past, but it backfired and got us sent to an alternate universe.

Chris: In the reality we were in, Aunt Prue was alive and Mom was still with Dan. Dan made a deal with a dark lighter to kill their Leo, but that Piper healed him because only true love could heal the wound

Leo: That would explain the pain

Wyatt: Wait you felt the pain, how is that possible

Leo; Well there are many timelines and some believe that every person in the different timelines are connected somehow. It is like if a person from a different timeline is hurting from some sickness on some level, the same person in a different timelinecan feel the pain. So when the other me got shot by the dark lighter, for a brief moment I felt the pain

Piper: But when I saw you looked like you were going to die

Leo: I probably wouldn't have died, the pain would have passed eventually. But for some reason, it seemed stronger than usally

Chris: Well maybe since me and Wyatt were there also. I mean the pain would be bigger if there was a stronger connection right

Leo: Anything is possible, I am just glad that you too are safe

Piper: So what happened to other me, did she go back to her Leo

Wyatt: Yes mom she did, she knew that no matter how she denied it, she would always love him. Much like you do with Dad

Piper: Well she is one smart girl, I am glad she choose to follow her heart

Leo: Me too, (he bends down and kisses Piper on the lips)

Chris: Can you guys like get a room

Wyatt: Yea this site is disgusting much

Leo: Don't mind if we do

Piper: Sweetie, hold that thought. As for you two if you ever disappear like that again, I will blow you up myself. Understood

Chris and Wyatt: Yes mamme

Piper: Good, now where were we Mr. Wyatt

Leo: I think we were here, Mrs. Wyatt. (Leo bends down to kiss Piper again and then orbs them to their bedroom)

Wyatt: I hate it when they make out in front of us, how sick can they be

Chris: I know what you mean, but I wouldn't have them any other way

Wyatt: I know, can you imagine Mom with a guy like Dan

Chris: No or any one else for that matter. I'm glad they found their way back to each other. I mean the other Piper and Leo

Wyatt: I know, me too. It just goes to show that some things are just meant to be

Chris; Well I am tired, I am off to bed

Wyatt: Yea me too, goodnight little brother

Chris: How many times have I told you not to call me that

Wyatt: Almost a million and one, but whose counting. Would you rather me call you peanut

Chris: Shut up, you jackass, I will see you in the morning

Wyatt leave out of Chris bedroom and goes to his won room to get some sleep

Manor 2001

Prue: So let me get this straight. Two teenagers from an alternate timeline made Piper and Leo realize that they still love each other, but this happened after Dan made a deal with a dark lighter to kill Leo because he was jealous. And the only reason they were here was because Piper casted a spell that brought them here

Paige: Yes

Prue: Man I miss all the good stuff when I go on vaction

Phoebe: Well tomorrow there will probably be another evil to vanquish

Prue: What about Dan, won't he remember us

Piper: No I told Leo to dust him enough where he doesn't remember today, or us having powers for that matter

Phoebe: Are you sure that will work

Leo: Yes it will work, you secret is safe

Paige: Well on that note, I would like to make a toast to Piper and Leo. May your love forever burn bright

Phoebe: Hear, hear

Prue: Yes Leo, you make my sister Happy and we all love you for that

Leo: I will love Piper until the very end

Piper: Ditto

Leo bends over to Piper and kisses her

Everyone: Get a Room

Piper: Don't mind if we do (Tells Leo to follow her upstairs)

Leo: I think I have a faster way (and with that he orbs them to her room)

Phoebe: One day I want that

Paige and Prue: Me too

The End


End file.
